frosty_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
LuV Tour
The LuV Tour is the debut tour by American singer-songwriter Frosty. Announced on February 10, 2024, the tour promoted his first two studio albums, Defined (2022) and LuV (2024). Frosty mostly performed his singles plus a few album tracks from each of the two albums. Although initially planned to be a world tour in which Frosty would visit the United Kingdom, France, and possibly Japan, the tour ended up being regulated to the United States and Canada. The tour began on June 1, 2025 in Seattle, Washington and ended on August 10, 2025 in San Diego, California. The tour was a commercial success, grossing $35.2 million dollars within 42 dates, and being attended by 553,341 people. However, it received mixed reviews from critics, with several critics calling the show boring and saying that Frosty relied too much on his status as a gay icon rather than his talent. His vocals were panned by most critics. However, many critics praised his dancing. The setlist was a divisive topic, as several critics praised the vast amount of hits, while others criticized Frosty for only including hits and not including enough album tracks. Background On February 10, 2024, Frosty announced that he will be embarking on a concert tour to promote his first two albums Defined (2022) and LuV (2024). At first, Defined never had an official concert tour, although Frosty embarked on a small promo tour for the album in 2022. In an interview with Forbes magazine in March 2024, Frosty stated that at first he and his team were planning on solely promoting his (then upcoming) sophomore album LuV, but after the rise in sales of his debut album after he released singles LuV and The Game, he decided it would make sense to promote Defined as well. On July 16, 2024, Frosty announced via Twitter that he would not be touring until 2025 and that he was beginning to make plans for the tour, but he was also busy filming then upcoming film 13 Hours in My Day. On January 5, 2025, Frosty announced that the name of the tour would be "The LuV Tour", The next day, Frosty officially announced the US and Canada dates for the tour. On January 23, 2025, Frosty revealed via Twitter that he would only be touring in the United States, and he apologized to international fans. He stated the reason for this was because he had limited time to plan for the tour because of filming, and because his label had plans for him to promote new material before 2026. On February 5, 2025, Frosty officially announced 40 North American dates for the tour. On February 11, 2025, additional dates were added in Philadelphia and San Diego, due to popular demand. Development On November 20, 2024, Frosty announced that the setlist for the tour was finalized and that he had began rehearsals for the tour. In February 2025, an insider revealed that the tour would feature "a lot of dancing, and that the setlist will consist mostly of his bangers". Concert synopsis Critical reception The tour received mixed reviews from critics, with several critics calling the show boring and saying that Frosty relied too much on his status as a gay icon rather than his talent. His vocals were panned by most critics. However, many critics praised his dancing. The setlist was a divisive topic, as several critics praised the vast amount of hits, while others criticized Frosty for only including hits and not including enough album tracks. Commercial performance The tour was a commercial success, grossing $50.6 million dollars within 42 dates, and being attended by 553,341 people. $5,452,135 was grossed in Canada. Setlist Album distribution Tour dates Trivia * This tour marks the first performances of "Drive Me Crazy", "Are You Ready", and "Freedom". * Currently, this is the last time that "Again and Again", "Spiderweb", "Drive Me Crazy", "Are You Ready", "Do It Gently", "Scars", "Dancing on Air", "Antidote", and "Scars" have been performed at all. * This is the only tour in which "Red Taste" is not one of the last three songs on the setlist. * This is the first time Frosty toured in North America. ** This is currently the only tour in which Frosty did not visit Asia or Europe. ** This is currently the last time Frosty performed in the U.S. state of New Mexico. * This tour has the smallest setlist, with only 16 songs performed. * This tour has the least amount of dates, at 42. * This tour visited the least amount of countries. It only visited two: the United States and Europe. Category:Tours Category:LuV era Category:Defined Category:LuV Category:Performances